


Journey of Light and Balance

by kingkjdragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Facials, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: a self-Insert in the Kingdom hearts world





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

It was almost instant the Darkness moved and swallowed most of the world in mere hours, no weapon affected them, the only reason they had not already consumed the entire world was the sheer size of it. In America, two males soon found a way to defend themselves. The oldest one at 21, was a tall built male with tan skin and brown hair his name was Kelly, he was the first to gain a Keyblade. His Keyblade was named Monochrome Division, it was a white and black version of the Kingdom Key.  
Standing by his side watching as the darkness consumed their home with sadness in his eyes was the youngest at 19, he was a tall lean fit make with milk chocolate brown skin, black hair and dark honey Amber brown eyes. This was Rian, he was the second to gain his keyblade it was a similar to the kingdom hey but had a few differences.

It's guard was like the kingdom key but a deep pastel blue color with the handle being itself a deep indigo. The shaft is black with a gold spiral along with three four point stars of pale gold, the segmentation at the rain guard and the cage near the teeth are both gold, and has a golden sun with seven Ray points. The star point if the teeth has three layers of gold, blue and pale gold and the trail is slightly wider. 

The shooting star at the hilt is also three layered in the same manner as the teeth, with its trails now gold and blue and a four point star like those on the shaft are on the opposite corners if the guard, the token is now a ten pointed star in the same manner as the teeth, mold overlaid upon blue. This was his keyblade Starlight.

Kelly was fighting with brutal speed and strength.

Rian, on the other hand, fought with speed and attacks of magic, blasts of fire and ice incinerating and freezing the heartless as they came at him.  
Soon the darkness grew even stronger, a Darkside struck Kelly in the side and sent him flying.

"Kelly!" Called Rian as he ran over to his knocking heartless aside and blasting them with magic as he went  
A Silver portal opened below the bleeding form of Kelly, making the shadows retreat in fear.

Rian was surprised but didn't let that stop him as he shield Kelly with his body before grabbing him and taking a leap of faith and jumping through the portal  
Both males fell unconscious as they traveled away from their homeworld, unaware of their destination a small Town of perpetual Twilight.

Rian groaned as he opened his eyes. "Ah~" he moaned holding his head. "What happened," he asked, "where are we?" He said not seeing he was laying on top of Kelly.  
Kelly was still knocked out and bleeding on the ground, a slow trickle from his mouth and his shirt shredded.

"Kelly!" Cried Rian as he summoned starlight and stood over his form. "Ok I know I just learned this but please, please work," he said as he raised his keyblade to the sky. "Heal!" He chanted as a green light surrounded Kelly's form.  
Shooting up in pain and spitting out a glob of blood, Kelly looked around in confusion and asked "Where are we? How did we get away?" 

Rian gently pushed him back down. "Easy there bruiser boy," he said as he focused on healing him. "We got away thanks to a special portal that appeared"  
"well I guess we are not on earth anymore," Kelly said with a sigh as he pulled off the tattered shirt leaving his pecs exposed.

Rian blushed as he continued healing Kelly. "Yeah kind of guessed that from the massive broken down mansion behind us," he said trying to not look at Kelly's pecs.  
"We need to find out where we are and gather up some supplies," Kelly said as he stood to his full height of 6 ft.

Rian pouted as he stood, he was only 5'7 so Kelly towered over him. "Come one I think there's a way through this forest up ahead," said Rian as he finally was able to control his blush.  
The two made it to town where they saw people living their lives, hanging with friends and chatting.

"Hm peaceful little place," said Rian as he looked to the sky to see it was set in twilight. "And one hell of a beautiful sky" he smiled he loved watching the sky it made him think he was flying among the clouds.  
"We should split up and learn what we can, we can meet at that Clock Tower," Kelly said with certainty in his voice.  
Rian sighed. "Alright, just try not to attract too much attention mr shirtless," said Rian crossing his arms.  
Kelly walked into a sports field surrounded by the buildings and looked around when a voice called out making him turn to see two males on blond and the other with dark tan skin.

"Hey newbie what do you think your doing on our turf," asked Seifer as Rai stood behind him  
"Really you talk to a stranger like that?" Kelly asked as he turned his muscles gleaming in the light of the setting sun.

Rai had to avoid looking at the muscled boy in front of him while Seifer glared. "A stranger who I have never seen before enters my town" he walked up close and poked Kelly in his pecs. "Don't make me have to use " extreme" measures"  
"Try it Pretty boy, in fact, we could make a little bet if you want," Kelly said looking down at the uppity teen.

"Oh and just what kind if bet tough guy," Seifer said looking right into Kelly's eyes.  
"We fight loser becomes the winner's slave," Kelly said taking in Seifer's tight body.

Seifer smirked ignore Rai's best attempt at making him back down. "Well isn't this gonna be fun, the little newbie thinks he can beat me "  
"so we have a bet?" Kelly asked suppressing the grin he wanted to show.

"Damn right we do," said Seifer as he imagined how he would get to use this newbies body for his own pleasure.  
Moving in a flash Kelly had Seifer pinned to the ground unable to move.

"What the hell!" He screamed as he struggled to move. "Rai! Get this loser" rai nodded and charged Kelly.  
"Oh looks like a two for one special" Kelly said as he pinned Rai on top of Seifer.

Both boys blushed and Seifer started to thrash around causing his and Rai's crotch to rub against each other's. "Aaa~" gasped Rai as Seifer grunted.  
"If you do not get up in 10 seconds I win and you both become my slaves," Kelly said with a grin on his face as he knew they would not be able to move him.

The two began to thrash and move around trying to get up but this only had the opposite effect causing the two of them to get hard in their pants.  
After ten seconds passed Kelly said "what should I make my two slaves do first?" unaware that because of his still unstable powers they were now permanently tied to his heart and could help him in fights.

"F-fuck off" snapped Seifer.

"S-Seifer s-stop ya k-know~" whined rai as his cock was tenting in his pants and his leader's constant rubbing was making him get close to cumming.  
"Tell me what you really want Pretty Boy" Kelly ordered on instinct.

Seifer looked away a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. "Gaa~" whined Rai as he thrust his cock against Seifer's making him bite back a moan.  
"What about you big boy will you be a good boy?" Kelly asked Rai.

Rai panted and looked back at Kelly. "P-please I-I need" whined the dark skinned make as he felt his cock tingle and knew he was getting close.  
Standing up Kelly pulled Seifer up and kept a hold of him while guiding Rai's mouth to his right nipple and let him suck.

"Aaah! Rai stop" moaned Seifer as his nipples had always been sensitive and his cock was starting to leak in his pants making them sticky with pre.  
Kelly used his free hand to undo his pants letting out his thick 8-inch cock and said "Pretty boy here is a treat for you"

Seifer wanted to resist but looking at Kelly's thick cock and having Rai suck on his nipples was making a side of him he never knew come to the surface, getting down on his knees he took Kelly's cock into his hand and started sucking on the head.  
Kelly let out a pleased sound as his cock was sucked by the blond and he said "Big boy come give your master a kiss"

Rai nodded and let go of Seifer's nipple and moved up to Kelly and began to give him a kiss.  
Kelly cupped the muscular ass and forced Seifer to take all of his cock into his throat.

Seifer gasped and choked a bit before he naturally relaxed his throat and started bobbing his head up and down on Kelly's cock, he reached down towards his pants and unbuckled his and freed his 5-inch cock and started jerking off.  
Kelly slid his hand into Rai's pants and let out a gasp at the beer can thick 12-inch cock the big teen had.

Rai gasped as his cock was grabbed and bucked into Kelly's hand, his cock leaking a large drop of precum.  
"Cum Big boy then we will head to meet with my friend and find somewhere to spend the night," Kelly said as he got close to cumming.

Rai gasped as he arched his back and shot his massive load into Kelly's hand.  
Quickly Kelly let his own load fill Seifer's mouth with a moan.

Seifer moaned as he came shooting his load on the ground as he swallowed Kelly's load right down his throat  
Pulling up Kelly smiled and said "Let's go boys My buddy should be waiting at the tower for me"

The two stood up and nodded before following after Kelly both with happy smiles on their face.

Rian sighed as he walked around the two. "I get the feeling Kelly went and did something that's going to annoy me," he said holding his head.  
Laughing was heard before a blond boy whizzed by on a skateboard, but the weird thing is a small glow surrounded him when he was close to Rian.

Rian stopped when he say felt this. "Hey, you!" Rian called giving chance to the kid. "Stop hold mom a second"  
Turning back blue eyes met amber and the boy asked: "Can I help you?"

Rian nodded. "Yeah you see it's my first time here in town and I was wondering if you could show me around," Rian said giving the boy a kind smile.  
"I am Roxas," the boy said holding out his hand to Rian.

"I'm Rian," he said taking the boys hand and shaking it.  
The glow returned and soon in each male's hand was a keyblade. Roxas was stunned and confused.  
Rian's eyes widen. "A-A keyblade!" He said as he knew he had felt this feeling before it was the same one he got from Kelly.  
"What? Who are you?" Roxas asked slightly panicked as something slowly changed in him unbeknownst to the two males.

"Like I said my name is Rian" he held up his keyblade. "And I'm a keyblade wielder like you are" Rian's eyes narrowed. "And now we need to find a way out of here"  
"what? why?" Roxas asked as he was pulled towards the clock tower by Rian.  
"If we don't leave now they will come! No matter what world they always come" said Rian as he hurried along to the clock tower. "I won't watch another world fall, I just can't"  
Sitting at the clock tower Kelly chatted with Seifer and Rai, letting them know that he would leave but they could come with him if they wished to.

"Kelly we need to leave right no-" Rian stopped as his eye began to twitch, he stuck his hip out and placed his hands on his hips. "Are you Fucking for real right now"  
"What I found two cuties to travel with us and a way out of this town," Kelly said as he pulled Seifer in for a kiss.

Seifer moaned into the kiss arching his back. Rian glared at the blond his keyblade glowing with light in his rage. "And I found a keyblade user like ourselves which is more important"  
"well come on we have a train ride to take," Kelly said heading into the station with his two boys following him. Rian and Roxas followed so that all five males were on the train leaving town.  
Rian and Roxas sat by each other while Seifer, Rai, and Kelly sat in a group huddle. Rian kept shooting Seifer glares as he clenched and unclenched his hand into a fist.  
The train came to a stop on a floating island with a tower.

"Well, ya don't see that every day," said Rian as the step off. Seifer looked behind them and saw the train vanish.

"And we just out our fucking ride," he said  
"well let's see if we can get the Answers we need here," Kelly said moving forward to enter the tower where the 5 had to climb the stairs to a study with an ancient Wizard sitting behind a desk waited on them.

"Excuse me sir," said Rian as politely as possible hoping not to anger the man before them.  
"Ah, so you made it," Yin Sid said as he stood to greet the boys.

"You were expecting us?" Asked Rian surprised.

"Hey mind telling us where we are old man?" Asked Seifer crossing his arms.

"Yeah this is some weird shit yo," said Rai.  
Holding out a hand Yin Sid summoned a larger version of Kelly's Monochrom Division, "I knew the second my keyblade spawned a new wielder, I did not expect three wielders and two warriors but I am pleased you two survived".

"How did I know to come here?" Kelly asked in confusion.

"And what do you mean your keyblade if I may ask master," asked Rian as he was curious.  
"Young Kelly wields Monochrom Division the first keyblade I ever wielded and used for my Mark of Mastery turning it into Fusion Monochrom, they allowed me to pass knowledge to Kelly and learn of the events around him" Yin Sid explained.

Rian's eyes widen. "And what of mine?" He asked summoning starlight. "Mine isn't exactly like Kelly's" he then pointed at Roxas. "And what about Roxas? He has one as well"  
"Yours no longer have wielders, It is unheard of for a keyblade to choose someone when the last wielder is still alive," Yin Sid said summoning up a tray of food for the boys.

The boys sat down and began to eat. "You mean that Roxas's keyblade belongs to someone else?" Asked Rian.  
"Yes his other half, Roxas is a Nobody that has regrown a heart, His other half is trapped in the Land of balance in the castle that once was a school to train Key wielders," Yin Sid said sipping his tea.

"We have to help him" Kelly shouted.  
"Wow, slow your roll there quick shot," said Rian. "We don't even know where this land of balance is or how to get there oh and if I have forgotten we have no way of getting there along with your two little pets"

"Hey watch what you say, you little punk" Seifer 

"Why don't ya make me ya loser" Rian 

"You wanna throw down lamo!" Seifer 

"Bring it on little man" Rian  
"Rian calmness is the trick to master your blade it is one that enhances Magic but to make it's wielder work to master it, the magic makes your temper quick," Yin Sid said before passing a chest to Seifer and Rai with a small smile on his face at the new heroes.

Rian took a deep breath and breathed out but still glared at Seifer seeing how close he was to Kelly he huffed and turned his nose in the opposite direction crossing his arms  
"Now as for transportation, I have my old Gummi ship plus a gift of old for you three, Keyblade Armor and the ability to protect yourselves from the darkness that seeks to end you," Yin Sid said.

Rian smiled standing he bowed to the older master. "Thank you master we appreciate all that you have done for us"  
Kelly nodded in agreement and was amazed at the ship when he saw it.

Rian smiled. "Dibs on driving," he said giddily at the thought of flying.  
Soon the 5 were on their way to new worlds.

Rian looked at the map that the ship showed. "Ok first stop it seems is a place called Hollow Bastion," he said. "E.T.A nine hours"


	2. Chapter 2

The boys chatted as they sat in the bridge of the massive Gummi Ship, Yin Sid had provided. Kelly noticed Rian still glaring at Rai and Seifer so leaning over to Rai he whispered "Big boy why don't you strip down and go offer Rian a taste"

Rai gave Kelly a grin and began to strip off his clothes. Rian noticed this and blushed in both anger and embarrassment. "W-what on earth is he doing!"  
Kelly just grinned and said "I think we should use the Auto-pilot"

Seifer moved over to the controls and placed the ship on auto pilot while Rai had stripped Rian of his own clothes revealing the boy to be hard, his 8-inch cock standing at attention. Smirking Rai leaned down and captured him in a kiss and groped his hard cock making Rian arch his back.  
Rai let his own thick cock rub against Rian, making both males groan.

Rian whimpered as he bucked against Rai, having not ever done something like this it made his resolve to stop slowly crumble.  
Huge tan hands reached down to cup Rian's ass and pull him tight to the well-developed chest. Kelly was making out with Roxas as Seifer sucked the younger Blonde off.

Rian thrust against Rai as he pulled back from the kiss and latched onto the taller makes chest and started sucking on his nipples. "M-more~" moaned Rian  
Fingers rubbed in between the round cheeks as Rai's thick cock leaked pre down its shaft. Kelly looked on knowing that this would make Rian happy to have the two around.

Rian's own cock began to leak pre as he and Rai rubbed against each other, Rian pulled off his nipples and leaned up and kissed Rai once again as he rocked back against his fingers.  
Moving over to the two naked Kelly asked "What do you want Rian?" in a teasing voice.

Rian gasped and moaned. "P-please k-Kelly I-I need" he cried as he jerked his hips against Rai.  
Pressing up against Rian's back Kelly reached up to tease the dark skinned male's nipples saying "what do you need, come now you need to be clear"

"F-Fuck!" Cried Rian as his nipples had always been sensitive. Rai chuckled and licked and sucked on Rian's neck. "Please! Kelly I-I fuck me!"  
"Which one do you want Me or Big Boy?" Kelly asked with a nibble to Rian's ear and a grind of his hips.

Rian blushed and bit his lip. "W-would it be p-possible for both?" He asked as he avoided looking at either of the two.  
"Rai lift him up we will start with you," Kelly said dropping to his knees as Rian was lifted so his hole was over the tip of the Beer-can thick cock.

Rai captured Rian's lips in a kiss once again as he slowly brought him down on his thick cock. Rian's moans and whimpers were drowned out by him and Rai kissing as he slowly took the cock into his ass.  
Leaning forward Kelly started rimming Rian with Rai in him while calling over a blushing Roxas and Seifer to help out.

Roxas and Seifer answered the call and helped Kelly as he rimmed Rian's hole while also licking Rai's cock. "Aaah~ Haaaa!" Moaned Rian as he wrapped his arms around Rai's neck and buried his head in the crook of his neck.  
Reaching down Kelly stroked Roxas who was a nice 7 inches and said "You will get to fuck me Roxas while Seifer rims Rai" as he stood up and pushed into Rian.

Roxas moaned and nodded, Seifer moved behind Rai and spread his cheeks and began to kiss his hole making Rai gasp as he thrust upwards into Rian's ass making him scream in pleasure.  
Kelly moaned as Roxas slid into him and started bucking showing he was a virgin.

Roxas gasped as he slid into Kelly's ass, he leaned forward and reached around and began to tease Kelly's nipples.  
Letting out a moan Kelly tilted his head to first Kiss Roxas, then Rian and Rai.

Seifer pushed his tongue against Rai's hole getting it inside and wiggled it around as he tongue fucked him. Rai was bucking like a wild horse into Rian's ass and in turn making Rian gasp and scream as his cock nailed his sweet spot.  
"Want to see something fun Rian?" Kelly asked with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Rian's moaned as his head rolled back and his cock slapped against his chest smearing his precum along his stomach.  
"Cum Big Boy fill him up" Kelly ordered with a smirk to Rai.

Rai moaned as he slammed into Rian's ass and came hard, his cum quickly filling him up to the brim.  
The feel of warm cum gushing around his thrusting cock caused Kelly to add his own load to Rian's hole with a moan.

Rian screamed as his own orgasm hit as he sprayed his cum between him and Rai, his seed landing on his and Rai's chest and neck.  
Panting Kelly felt Roxas cum deep in him as they all slowly untangled, Seifer hard and leaking pre.

Rian looked at the blond and licked his lips his eyes glazed as he moved over to him and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.  
Looking around Kelly let out a loud laugh before saying "You old pervert" as he moved to a closet with a new sign saying 'Toys'

Rian's was curious as to what Kelly was referring to as he sucked Seifer off making the blind run his hands through Rian's hair and moan.  
Retrieving two plugs Kelly slipped one into himself and the other into Rian when a beep went off saying they were about to land in Hollow Bastion.

With a loud moan, Seifer came spilling his cum into his mouth and Rian happily gulped it down. "I guess we're almost to the new world," asked Rian as he sat up moaning as he swallowed down the remnants of Seifer's seed.  
"I wonder who we will meet in this world," Kelly said as he slipped his new outfit on and suddenly said "Merlin" before blinking and saying "Okay that is going to take some getting use to"

Rian giggled as he slipped into his new outfit. "Not gonna lie this new outfit rocks," he said checking himself out and letting out a laugh.  
"Seifer, Rai can you two stay here with the ship and read the books Yin Sid left for you?" Kelly asked as they landed outside of the city.

Seifer nodded as did Rai. Rian ran over and gave Rai a quick kiss before he moved over to get ready to head out into the city.  
As the three left Kelly asked "Happy they came with us now?" while slinging an arm over Roxas's shoulder making the poor boy blush.

"I'm not gonna lie I think having them come with us could be some fun," said Rian with a fond smile on his face and a giggle.m  
Seeing the shops Kelly stopped to buy up some more supplies while asking about Merlin when he got directions he pulled Rian and Roxas with him to the house.

Rian looked around the house as Roxas stuck close. "Look at all these books!" He said with a happy squeal as he began to read through them.  
Kelly was chatting with Merlin and asking for advice when he learned something "You, my dear boy are a Wielder of the Balance, meaning unlike your friend you can use skills of both the light and magic of the dark"

Roxas moved over to Merlin. "What about me?" He asked summoning his keyblade. "Yen Sid said I was the nobody of a keyblade user"  
"You are still a Light wielder with a nack for speed just like Sora," Merlin said as he sipped his tea.

"And myself," asked Rian looking up from the book in his hand. He reached out and summoned starlight. "What about me"  
"You are Light with a gift for magic much like me, But fair warning when you see the spells Kelly use do not attempt them they can damage your Keyblade," Merlin said in a cautionary tone.

Rian nodded he knew there were spells he himself couldn't use due to the alignment of their magic and the spells that Kelly would use felt dangerous to him. "I will keep that in mind"  
A brown haired male rushed in saying there was trouble in the city.

Rian smirked. "We can take care of this," he said twirling his keyblade and slicing through the air.  
Rushing out Kelly, Rian and Roxas started destroying Heartless left and right.

Rian raised his keyblade into the air. "Thunder!" The tip sparked and from the heavens, bolts of lightning struck the heartless, be backflipped over a Neo-shadow that threaten to attack him. "Fire!" From his keyblade, he fired three fireballs knocking the heartless back. "Blizzard!" And fired shards of ice that Stabbed the heartless freezing THRM solid.  
Kelly was batting around a few Morningstars while Roxas fought a group of soldiers, making their way thru town till they reached the Bailey.

"Damn this feels easy," said, Rian, as he slashed a heartless in half, the blasted another with a wind spell. They had carved a path right towards the Bailey with the heartless seemingly dropping in numbers.

"Too easy," said Roxas as he slashed two heartless and spun around blocking another and stabbed forward pushing his kingdom key thought its chest. "Strike raid!" He called throwing his keyblade as it flew around like a saw blade destroying Heartless before returning to his hand.  
Jumping high Kelly struck out towards a seemingly empty spot only to be blocked by a giant claymore.

"I'm surprised you could sense me," said a cold voice from a figure in a black hooded coat holding the giant claymore.  
"Who are all of you?" Kelly demanded charging up a fist of black lightning in his free hand.

The figure jumped back as more figures in black coats appeared. "They keyblade truly marvelous weapons," said the taller figure. "We're they only in more....capable hands" they all laughed.  
Rian and Roxas glared as they held their keyblades at the ready, but for some reason, Roxas felt like he should know the figures.  
"what do you want" Kelly demanded sensing they were like Roxas nobodies that regrew their hearts.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said one with a California surfer accent.

"Start talking!" Shouted Rian as his keyblade glowed with light and magical energy.

"Quit the games" snarled Roxas as he kept a tight grip on his own keyblade.  
"MONOCHROME SEAL!" Kelly screamed shooting the black lightning into his keyblade and focusing on the one with a complete heart that felt like a flame.

One of the figures gasped as he clutched his chest, his hood falling off showing off red spiky hair, emerald green eyes and upside down tear marks.

"Axel?!" Gasped Roxas as memories of his best friend came back to him.  
"Guys hurry attack the others," Kelly said going after the one who blocked his first hit.

Rian gathered his magic. "Thundara!" He called as multiple high powered bolts of lightning fell from the heavens scattering the members. Rian nodded at Roxas as cloaked his keyblade in ice. "Ice strike!" He slammed his blade into the ground spikes of ice rising up like needles separating the figures evenly.  
The two others escaped but Axel and the one pinned by Kelly could not.

Rian cursed. "Damn they got away" he huffed as he shouldered his keyblade. Roxas looked at Axel before rushing forward and hugging him.  
Kelly came flying down after a sneak kick to the stomach, which allowed the one he was fighting to leave, Groaning he sat up and stared at the confused Axel and the blonde hugging him.

"Roxas" whispered Axel as the blond pulled back looking at him through tear stained eyes. "Your crying...how," he asked.

Roxas smiled and took axels hand placing it on his chest making the red head gasp as he felt a heart beat. "Impossible"  
"I am taking it someone is a very big liar?" Kelly said moving over to the red head.

"Our boss....Xemnas he said that we didn't have hearts" said Axel as he tried to understand what was going on. "He said that we had to complete kingdom hearts to gain our hearts"  
"Long story short he lied thru his fucking teeth, you have a heart it has been sealed but luckily Monochrome Division can undo any seal," Kelly said with a grin.

Rian, on the other hand, broke down laughing dropping is keyblade and falling to the ground holding his stomach.  
"what is so funny Rian," Kelly asked in confusion at his friend's actions.

"Xemnas" laughed Rian. "His name oh my god" he tried to breathe. "It spells mansex!" He cackled like a hyena.  
"Ignore him now Monochrome Break," Kelly said undoing the seals on Axel.

Axel gasp once again as he felt emotions flow through his body as he felt the anger at Xemnas, the rage he had towards Saix, his grief at losing Roxas, and the sadness and joy he felt having him in his arms once again.  
Kelly smiled and said "Looks like we have a new travel companion" as he saw the lust in the red heads eyes as he held Roxas.

Rian rolled his eyes but a blush on his face said otherwise. "This is gonna be one fun journey"  
"Let's head back to Merlin and see if he has any more advice for us," Kelly said in a wore out voice.

Rian nodded as he stood but he still had a smile on his face as he thought of Xemnas's name spelled differently.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly was happy to gain a new travel companion but even he had to admit the ship would not be able to hold much more people.

Rian almost reading Kelly's mind said. "We're going to need a bigger ship if we plan on having more people join us."  
"I do not mind the show though" Kelly commented.

Roxas gave a chuckle and Rian rolled his eyes. "While I won't deny nor agree to that comment we need a bigger ship." He said crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought.  
"Well the manual mentioned Gummi Challenges," Kelly said as a side note.

"Gummi challenges?" Asked Axel as Roxas shared his confused expression. "What's a Gummi challenge."  
"A path that we have to fight through with the gummi ship, it has special monsters but we can unlock power-ups and new blocks" Kelly explained.  
Rian snapped his fingers. "And with new blocks comes new ships and that means more room and more firepower to take on tougher challenges! Kelly, you are a genius!"  
Kelly moved and said "I will steer while you all man one of the weapons"

Rian, Roxas, Axel, Seifer, and Rai nodded and went to their stations. "All weapons systems locked, loaded and primed." Said, Rian, as he looked over the weapons system.

"Weapons one online." Said Roxas 

"Weapons two online." Said Axel 

"Shields online yo." Said Rai 

"Secondary weapons are ready." Said Seifer.  
"Entering Stardust Sweep," Kelly said as he passed through a portal.

Inside the Gummi, challenge were hundreds if not thousands of heartless like ships that had all set their sights on them. Suddenly an alarm went off. 

"We got a group of heartless coming from the west side, prime all cannons to fire on my mark." Said, Rian, as Roxas and Axel got ready.

The heartless ships appeared before their ships view and the weapons locked on. "Fire!" It was chaos, with Kelly piloting the ship, Rian was watching for heartless and making sure the weapons had power, Rai was maintaining the shields and Seifer was shooting off the secondary cannons.  
"Look alive we got a big one coming our way," Kelly said as he rolled the ship avoiding Enemy fire.

The ship was hit with a bombardment of attacks. "Rai keep the shields up! Seifer secondary weapons! Get them primed and ready! Roxas, Axel give that thing everything we got!" Barked Rian as they all began to follow his orders.  
It took all of Kelly's concentration to keep the ship from being destroyed by the barrage of attacks as the weapons tore through the enemy.

"Kelly'! The gate is dead ahead! Give it everything we got! All weapons primed for a full assault! Rai get the shields up to maximum power!" Barked Rian as he kept track of everything.  
Kelly gunned it and let the weapons clear the way.

"There's the gate!" Said, Rian, as they all saw a bright glowing portal in front of them. "Punch it, Kelly!"  
As they passed through the gate Kelly got a read out of what they had earned and special blocks.

"We did it!" Cheered Rian as he hugged Rai who laughed and spun Rian around, Seifer walked up to Kelly and kissed him. 

"Nice flying there." He said smirking. Roxas and Axel found themselves smirking and laughing.  
Kelly looked and said "Hey guys take a look we are at the next world already"

The all did and saw it was a large Castile surrounded by a large dense forest. "Hey, I know that place." Said, Axel, as Roxas nodded along with him. "It's called Beast castle, supposedly that's where a target of the organization lives."  
"well then It would be best for you to stay behind so you do not get attacked by anyone, I just wish one of those generic nobodies would help out," Kelly said. "Hey Roxas Actually has a Tribe of Nobodies under his control and I control the Assassins"

Roxas thought for a moment and to all their surprise appearing in swirls of silver and gray thorns were a group of nobodies that looked like samurai. "Well, that's handy." Said Rian.  
"Sure will help level the field if we are in a tight spot," Kelly said as he stared at the figures before landing the ship in the courtyard.

"Ok seeing as how we need to make sure nothing happens to the ship we need a few to stay back and watch." Said, Rian, as he stood up and stretched. "Seifer, Rai you guys stay back and guard the ship."  
"Ready Rian to head out while these four train here and stay out of trouble," Kelly said with a wink.

Rian giggled. "Right train well you four, Kelly and I will Handel whatever is causing this world to be in trouble." He said as he moved towards the exit.  
As they walked in Kelly commented "This place could use a new decorator"

Rian rolled his eyes. "Oh come now I think it looks nice, it has that old times era look and I must say, while it could use a bit of a brightening up its nice none the less."  
"Let's go explore now," Kelly said heading to the stairs.

Rian followed. The two of them explored the castle. "Ya know for a huge castle like this you would think there would be at least servants to help clean it." He said running his finger down a suit of armor and saw it was dusty, as he turned his back he never saw the suit turn its head to look at him.  
Kelly was about to reply when two loud sounds were heard a male screaming and a loud roar coming from opposite sides of the stairs.

"What in the name of all that is holy was that!" Yelled Rian as he was clinging on to the wall with one hand holding his chest.  
"Trouble which do you want to check?" Kelly replied summoning his Keyblade.

Rian summoned his keyblade. "There is no way I'm walking through this place by myself, I saw we find whatever the hell that was."  
"Then let's go," Kelly said heading into the West Wing of the castle.

Rian followed close behind. "If that was a heartless I swear this crap never gets easier."  
"I don't think it was, otherwise this place would be crawling with them" Kelly pointed out.

"Well, I-" a ground shaking roar came through the castle once again causing the two to jump. "Whatever it is we must be getting close."  
The closer the boys got the more destroyed their surroundings became.

"Kelly." Said, Rian, as he looked at some of the destruction and the claw marks. "Whatever made this I don't think it was a heartless."  
"Um, do you smell that Rian?" Kelly said sniffing the air and gaining a dopey look on his face.

"Eh? Kelly...w..what's g-going." Rian's got glazed as he gained the same dopey grin on his face as he caught the scent as well.  
Kelly let his keyblade fall and headed towards the scent's origin and found a massive beast in Rut.

Rian gave a giggle as his keyblade vanished and his skipped along towards where the scent came from. His eyes shined with glee and lust.  
Adam looked up at the two males that looked ready to be used and abused thanks to his pheromones.

"Oh, my~," said Rian as he admired the large beast. "What do we have here?" His tongue licked his lips.  
Spreading his legs Adam let the males see his hard dripping thirteen-inch cock.

Rian's eyes gleamed as he moved towards Adam and dropped to his knees, licking his lips he took the head of Adams cock into his mouth, working his tongue around the tip.  
Kelly fell to his knees and started sucking on the massive nuts bellow the cock.

Adams gave a loud growl in pleasure as he felt the two males service him, he lowered his hands down and ran them back down to their ass's.  
Kelly moaned as his hole opened up for the thick fingers.

Rian gasped as he felt the thick fingers enter him he moaned around Adam's cock taking more of it into his mouth letting the head touch the back of his throat.  
Pulling back Kelly moved up to find Adam's Nipples hidden by the thick fur.

Adam gave a pleased asked growl as he felt Kelly brush his nipples and he bucked into Rian's mouth forcing the head of his cock into his throat, Rian gagged a bit before breathing through his nose and bobbing his head up and down.  
Riding the Fingers Kelly pinched the nipples and kissed the Beast.

Growling Adam kissed Kelly forcing his tongue to invade his mouth as he added another finger to both his and Rian's ass making sure he could stretch them both good and wide. Rian pulled back to the tip and swirled his tongue around the head before going back down until he had all of Adams cock in his throat.  
Moving one hand down Kelly started to undo his clothes and free his own cock.

Rian pulled off Adams cock and stripped off his own clothes letting his equally hard cock free.  
Panting Kelly asked "Which one of us first"

Rian purred as he nuzzled Adams cock. "If you wouldn't mind Kelly I would gladly take this beast of a cock." He said as he gave the head off the cock cat-like licks making Adam groan with need pre dripped from the tip.  
Moving to the side Kelly started playing with his own hole moaning as he relaxed.

Smiling Rian turned around on all fours his ass waving in the air. "Already for you~"  
Growling Adam lined up and slammed all of his cocks in with a single thrust.

Rian arched his back moaning loudly into the air as his cock shot a glob of pre onto the floor. "Oh oh fuck!"  
Adam started a brutal pace eyes turned to slits as his instincts took over with each thrust.

Rian clawed at the ground and moaned not out of pain but pleasure as Adam fucked him like the beast he was, he screamed as he felt his sweet spot was hit and his ass tightened around Adam's cock.  
Adam's cock drooled more and more pre as he fucked Rian.

"Yes yes fucking yes!" Screamed Rian as he started to push back against Adams cock, his own was leaking like a faucet his pre forming a puddle on the floor. "Oh fuck! S-so close!" He cried  
Each thrust hit Rian's prostate head on drawing moans from him

"Aaah! F-Fuck! P-Please!" He was getting closer to his edge he could feel it as he teetered closer and closer. "Fuck me! Pound my ass! Fill me with your cum!"  
Adam roared and shot a thick load of cum deep in Rian.

Rian gave a loud moan in pleasure as he shot his load of cum onto the floor creating a puddle beneath himself.  
Pulling out his cock angry red and dripping cum Adam turned to Kelly and bounced

Adam growled as he pushed Kelly down onto his back and thrust his already cum covered cock into Kelly's hole in one thrust.  
Kelly moaned and let his body be used by the beast.

Adam gripped Kelly by his hips and began to brutality thrust into his hole pulling out to the tip and fully sheathing himself back inside of Kelly.  
Bouncing on the thick cock Kelly started to drool on the ground.

Adam started to grunt and groan as he gripped Kelly's hips harder and basically turned him into a human fleshlight as he furiously fucked Kelly's hole.  
Kelly groaned as something hard pushed against the rim of his stretched hole.

Beast grunted and groaned he had been able to knot Rian before and now he was going to do the same to Kelly, pulling out to the tip once again, he gave a savage roar and thrust back in knot fully seated inside of Kelly as he did with Rian and came deep inside of him.  
Kelly felt his own load shoot onto Beast's stomach.

Beast grunted and groaned, as he filled Kelly up the same as he did Rian, slowly but surely the daze and heat from his rut was clearing up.  
Groaning Kelly looked up and said "FUCK"

Rian looked up from his haze. "W-what's wrong Kelly?"  
"well we need showers and fresh clothes," Kelly said as he looked up at the beast that was still knotted to him

Rian chuckled. "A shower would be nice." He eyed beast. "And if possible a second round." He said with a giggle. Beast grunted as he slowly started to pull himself free of Kelly's ass.  
"Well me I am going to go check on the ship since Everything here is good and our Keyholes are stuffed," Kelly said waddling to the door.

Rian chuckled. "You do that." He eyed beast and smirked as he moved closer. "I'll keep out new friend here....company~"


	4. mass update

Mass update

We and it has been pointed out to me I have been unclear that we are actually two people, my writing Partner Famousfox, Have decided to go back and redo most stories, but we will leave this version up so you can continue to enjoy it.

Hello~ and welcome Darlings! I am the ever perfect! Ever wonderful! Ever sexy~ FamousFox! This Dragons co-author and sexy editor *Winks* how have you all been babies cause I have been just fine. Now as Dragon darling has already told you recently we have gone through and seen that a lot of the older stories needed to be fixed, redone and re-edited.

So with me by his side, this Dragon is gonna turn those old ones into brand spanking new ones! Don't worry the old ones will still be up and running for all your naughty pleasure and viewing! Also be on the lookout for the new ones we worked real hard on them and love to hear about what you think! So when ya read them comment and review!

We are so happy so many people love these fics and we are sure you will love the redone ones even more. If you have any questions you can pm Me(dragonkingkj#1346) on Discord or join our group https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB

Side note lovelys be on the lookout cause this Fox is hot on the press and has some very interesting stories coming out for all your viewing pleasures! *giggles* See ya soon Darlings Ta ta~

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
